Mercy Believer
by Ludivinne
Summary: OS en 2 parties, Songfic (cela s'appelle comme ça non ?) ; Rey croyait de tout son cœur. Elle croyait au fait que Demain sera meilleur qu'aujourd'hui. Kylo, lui, voulait juste qu'elle ait assez pitié de lui pour lui donner le temps de se remettre de ses blessures et l'oublier.
1. Chapter 1

Texte : Mercy Believer partie 1

 _Voici une pitite OS/songfic. Je vous conseille vivement d'écouter_ _ **Believer d'Imagine Dragon**_ _quand vous lirez la 1_ _ère_ _partie, et_ _ **Mercy de Shawn Mendes**_ _quand vous lirez la 2_ _nd_ _partie._

 _Merci de m'accorder votre temps, bonne lecture._

Là.

La bataille était finie, ils avaient atterri à l'abris du Premier Ordre. Tout était donc fini pour aujourd'hui. Elle avait enfin le temps de se calmer. De se poser. De réfléchir…

 **First things first** **  
** **I'ma say all the words inside my head** **  
** **I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh-ooh** **  
** **The way that things have been, oh-ooh**

 _Premièrement  
Je vais dire tout ce que je pense  
Je suis gonflé à bloc et je suis fatigué de la façon dont les choses se passent, oh  
La façon dont les choses se passent, oh  
_

Leurs alliés n'avaient pas répondu lorsque la résistance avait absolument besoin d'eux. Ces précieux alliées qui étaient censés les soutenir. Ils s'étaient cachés. N'avaient même pas pris la peine de leurs répondre. Ils seraient tous morts, elle, Finn, Leia et la poignée de ceux qui ont réussi à s'échapper, si Luke n'était pas intervenu.

Le nouveau chef du Putain d'ordre les aurait exterminé. Elle le savait. Et elle aurait sans doute péri en dernière, par sa main… à moins qu'il soit assez butté pour la garder prisonnière pour essayer de la faire changer.

 **Second thing second** **  
** **Don't you tell me what you think that I can be** **  
** **I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh-ooh** **  
** **The master of my sea, oh-ooh**

 _Deuxièmement  
Ne me dis pas ce que tu penses que je peux être  
C'est moi qui tient la barre, je suis le maître de mon océan, oh  
Maître de mon océan, oh  
_

Elle avait vu dans ces yeux qu'il était déterminé. Il pensait savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. Il en était si convaincu.

La rage avec laquelle elle l'avait senti se battre quand il avait cru voir Luke… Toute cette haine qu'il voulait lui transmettre, afin qu'elle le comprenne, qu'elle se transforme. Qu'elle passe de l'autre côté. Elle sentait cette envie qui était présente en lui.

Mais il avait oublié qui elle était. Il avait oublié le puissant sentiment qui battait dans sa poitrine depuis qu'elle avait senti la Force en elle… Elle ferait ce qu'elle pensait juste.

 **I was broken from a young age** **  
** **Taking my soul into the masses** **  
** **Write down my poems for the few** **  
** **That looked at me took to me, shook to me, feeling me** **  
** **Singing from heart ache from the pain** **  
** **Take up my message from the veins** **  
** **Speaking my lesson from the brain** **  
** **Seeing the beauty through the...**

 _On m'a brisé dès mon jeune âge  
On a brisé mon âme pour que je suive la masse  
J'ai écrit des poèmes pour les quelques personnes  
Qui me regardaient, m'adoptaient, tremblaient pour moi, me ressentaient  
En chantant les peines de cœur, la souffrance  
Je sortais mes messages de mes veines  
En disant ce que mon esprit m'avait enseigné  
En voyant la beauté à travers la..._

Elle avait passé son enfance à attendre des gens qui l'avaient depuis longtemps oublié. Et même lorsqu'elle avait été en âge de comprendre la vérité, elle l'avait ignoré, persuadée qu'ils viendraient la chercher. La choyer. L'aimer.

Mais les géniteurs n'étaient jamais apparus. Elle n'avait été qu'un maillon d'une chaîne de récupération de matériaux au mieux. En vérité, elle avait toujours su qu'elle n'était personne…

 **Pain !**  
 _Douleur !_  
 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**  
 _Tu as fait de moi, tu as fait de moi un croyant, un croyant_  
 **Pain !**  
 _Douleur !_  
 **You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer**  
 _Tu m'as brisé, tu m'as reconstruit, un croyant, un croyant_  
 **Pain !**  
 _Douleur !_  
 **I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**  
 _Je laisse les balles voler, oh je les laisse pleuvoir_  
 **My luck, my love, my God, they came from...**  
 _Ma chance, mon amour, mon Dieu, ils sont venus de la..._  
 **Pain !**  
 _Douleur !_  
 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**  
 _Tu as fait de moi, tu as fait de moi un croyant, un croyant_

Elle avait serré les dents tout le long de sa petite vie, endurant toutes les souffrances de sa solitude en silence. Car elle rêvait de s'échapper. C'était ces rêves de liberté, de bonheur, d'insouciance qui l'avaient fait survivre.

Quand elle sentait l'air chaud du désert sur son visage, elle imaginait un air bien plus frais et agréable. Quand elle sentait la morsure des grains de sable, elle imaginait que c'était des gouttes de pluie. Quand elle voyait une silhouette qui lui semblait familière les fois où la faim la faisait halluciner, elle imaginait que c'était des gens qui l'aimaient…

 **Third things third** **  
** **Send a prayer to the ones up above** **  
** **All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh-ooh** **  
** **Your spirit up above, oh-ooh**

 _Troisièmement  
J'envoie une prière aux personnes là-haut  
Toute la haine que vous avez entendue, a transformé votre esprit en colombe, oh  
Votre esprit, là-haut, oh_ **  
**

Et cette imagination lui donnait le pouvoir de Croire. Croire que demain sera meilleur qu'aujourd'hui.

 **** **I was choking in the crowd** **  
** **Living my brain up in the cloud** **  
** **Falling like ashes to the ground** **  
** **Hoping my feelings, they would drown** **  
** **But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing** **  
** **Inhibited, limited** **  
** **Till it broke up and it rained down** **  
** **It rained down, like...**

 _Je suffoquais dans la foule  
Vivait la tête dans les nuages  
Tombant, comme de la poussière sur le sol  
En espérant que mes sentiments se noient  
Mais ce n'est jamais arrivé, ils sont bien restés, en descendant, s'écoulant  
Bloqués, limités  
Jusqu'à ce que ça craque et que ça pleuve sur le sol  
Ça pleuve sur le sol, comme de la..._

Et elle n'avait jamais craqué. Elle ne s'était pas plainte de sa condition. Elle avait toujours occulté sa douleur au plus profond d'elle.

Et là elle pleurait. A cause de lui. Pour lui.

Et la pluie se mélangeait à ses larmes.

 **Pain !**  
 _Douleur !_  
 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**  
 _Tu m'as transformé en, tu m'as transformé en croyant, croyant_  
 **Pain !**  
 _Douleur !_  
 **You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer**  
 _Tu m'as brisé, tu m'as reconstruit, croyant, croyant_  
 **Pain !**  
 _Douleur !_  
 **I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**  
 _Je laisse les balles voler, oh je les laisse pleuvoir_  
 **My luck, my love, my God, they came from...**  
 _Ma chance, mon amour, mon Dieu, ils sont venus de la..._  
 **Pain !**  
 _Douleur !_  
 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

 _Tu m'as transformé en, tu m'as transformé en croyant, croyant_

Le tonnerre gronda au loin et elle hurla. Elle avait tellement mal au fond d'elle. Tellement que c'était impossible que toute cette douleur vienne d'elle.

Elle entendait au loin, enfoui au fond d'elle, une complainte, une supplique comme la sienne. Elle sentait la douleur qu'elle lui avait infligé. Elle sentait son sentiment de trahison qui répondait au même écho que celui qu'elle ressentait. Elle savait qu'il avait aussi mal qu'elle.

Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher deux sentiments totalement contradictoires de battre en elle. Elle lui en voulait tout en continuant de croire en lui.

Elle, la douleur lui avait appris à voir au-delà de l'instant. Elle lui avait appris à croire qu'un jour elle s'arrêtera et qu'elle pourrait aller mieux. Et que tout irait mieux.

Lui, la douleur lui avait appris qu'il n'y avait qu'elle. Qu'il serait seul à jamais. Qu'il ne méritait que ça.

 **Last things last** **  
** **By the grace of the fire and the flames** **  
** **You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh-ooh** **  
** **The blood in my veins, oh-ooh** **  
** **But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing** **  
** **Inhibited, limited** **  
** **Till it broke up and it rained down** **  
** **It rained down, like...**

 _Dernière chose  
Au nom de la grâce du feu et des flammes  
Tu es le visage du futur, le sang dans mes veines, oh oh  
Le sang dans mes veines, oh oh  
Mais ce n'est jamais arrivé, tout vivant, descendant, s'écoulant  
Bloqué, limité  
Jusqu'à ce que ça craque et que ça pleuve sur le sol  
Ça pleuve sur le sol, comme de la..._

Elle savait ce qui se passera la prochaine fois qu'ils se verront. Elle savait ce qu'elle devrait faire. Elle savait également qu'il aurait autant de détermination et autant de doute qu'elle.

Ils étaient si semblables et si différents. Il le savait mais était incapable de l'admettre. Elle le sentait mais était incapable de le dire.

Alors elle pleurait pour lui, seule, dans la nuit, le visage noyé sous la pluie. Elle pleurait car lui n'arrivait pas à le faire.

Ca la déchirait de l'intérieur… Dieu, cette douleur…

 **Pain !**  
 _Douleur !_  
 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**  
 _Tu m'as transformé en, tu m'as transformé en croyant, croyant_  
 **Pain !**  
 _Douleur !_  
 **You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer**  
 _Tu m'as brisé, tu m'as reconstruit, croyant, croyant_  
 **Pain !**  
 _Douleur !_  
 **I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**  
 _Je laisse les balles voler, oh je les laisse pleuvoir_  
 **My luck, my love, my God, they came from...**  
 _Ma chance, mon amour, mon Dieu, ils sont venus de la..._  
 **Pain !**  
 _Douleur !_  
 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**  
 _Tu as fait de moi en, tu as fait de moi un croyant, croyant_

Elle l'entendait, elle la sentait.

Cette douleur lancinante. Le meilleur professeur qu'elle ait eu.

Aujourd'hui les cieux grondaient et lassaient un immense déluge s'abattre sur la planète. Mais demain l'astre reprendra ses droits dans le ciel, et percera tous ces nuages sombres. Il éclairera la terre et fera s'évaporer toutes les eaux inutiles et surajoutés.

Elle croyait au Demain.

« Rey… » murmura une voix rauque.

Vivement demain.


	2. Chapter 2

Texte : Mercy Believer partie 2

Là.

La réunion de crise était terminée. Le roquet avait paradé et ne s'était pas empêché de le critiquer. Mais Kylo n'avait pas réagis. Son esprit était bloqué ailleurs.

Dès que toutes les formalités s'étaient terminées, au bout de plusieurs longues heures, il était retourné dans la salle du trône. Seul.

 **You've got a hold of me**  
 _Tu as une emprise sur moi_  
 **Don't even know your power**  
 _Tu ne connais même pas ton pouvoir_  
 **I stand a hundred feet**  
 _Je suis à des centaines de mètres_  
 **But I fall when I'm around you**  
 _Mais je tombe lorsque je suis près de toi_

Elle avait été là. Fougueuse, rapide, habile. Aussi saisissante qu'une déesse de guerre.

Ils avaient été en harmonie durant ce combat. Une harmonie si naturelle, si instinctive. Il l'avait protégé et elle l'avait sauvé.

Son immense taille ne l'avait pas empêché de s'être senti infiniment petit et nu face à son regard pénétrant. Son masque avait même failli se fissurer quand Smoke l'avait torturé devant lui. L'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui… était beaucoup plus grande qu'il pensait.

 **Show me an open door**  
 _Tu me montres une porte ouverte_  
 **Then you go and slam it on me**  
 _Puis tu pars en la claquant_  
 **I can't take anymore**  
 _Je ne peux plus le supporter_  
 **I'm saying baby**  
 _Je dis bébé_

Il s'en était rendu compte quand elle avait tendu sa main… pour s'emparer du sabre.

Elle l'avait ignoré, lui et la supplique qu'il lui avait adressé. Il s'était mis à nu devant elle. Il lui avait dit qu'elle comptait pour lui. Et elle l'avait laissé en lui tournant le dos.

Elle était maintenant partie et il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Plus seul encore que quand il avait quitté l'académie des Jedi. Plus seul que lors des nuits où Smoke l'écrasait sans une once de regret. Plus seul que quand il avait tué la loque qui lui avait servi de père.

Ce sentiment d'abandon lui labourait la poitrine et le cœur…

 **Please have mercy on me**  
 _S'il te plaît aie pitié de moi_  
 **Take it easy on my heart**  
 _Vas-y doucement avec mon coeur_  
 **Even though you don't mean to hurt me**  
 _Même si tu ne veux pas me blesser_  
 **You keep tearing me apart**  
 _Tu continues de me déchirer_  
 **Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart ?**  
 _Ne veux-tu pas s'il te plaît avoir pitié de mon coeur ?_  
 **Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart ?**  
 _Ne veux-tu pas s'il te plaît avoir pitié de mon coeur ?_

Il s'était senti mourir lorsqu'elle avait tenté de saisir ce sabre maudis… Son âme, cette âme sombre qu'il s'était forgé afin de pouvoir devenir aussi fort que son grand-père, elle s'était déchirée en deux.

La douleur l'avait rendu fou. Elle était toujours là d'ailleurs. Plus petite. Plus pointu. S'enfonçant dans ses chairs lentement, beaucoup trop lentement pour le tuer. Mais toujours présente, quoiqu'il fasse pour essayer de se changer les idées. Le torturant à chaque instant.

Et elle le savait. Elle savait la peine qu'elle lui faisait. Qu'elle lui faisait toujours ressentir.

 **I'd drive through the night**  
 _Je conduirai à travers la nuit_  
 **Just to be near you, baby**  
 _Juste pour être près de toi bébé_  
 **Heart old and testified**  
 _A coeur ouvert je témoigne_  
 **Tell me that I'm not crazy**  
 _Dis-moi que je ne suis pas fou_

Il aurait tellement voulu tout lâcher, tout abandonner. Jeter son passé par-dessus son épaule, laisser ses obligations qu'il ne voulait pas assumer et détruire tout ce qui l'empêcher d'être auprès d'elle dans l'insouciance.

Tous ces fantômes qui vivaient encore en lui, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour s'en débarrasser. Il avait tué les Jedi. Il avait tué son père. Il avait même tué son maître Smoke. Et Luke était mort. Sa mère ne tarderait pas elle non plus à laisser son âge l'emporter dans la tombe. Son passé aurait dû mourir depuis longtemps et le laisser tranquille.

Mais elle faisait tout remonter. Elle qui était si loin et si près à la fois…

 **I'm not asking for a lot**  
 _Je ne demande pas beaucoup_  
 **Just that you're honest with me**  
 _Juste que tu sois honnête avec moi_  
 **My pride is all I got**  
 _Ma fierté est tout ce que je possède_  
 **I'm saying baby**  
 _Je dis bébé_

Il voulait l'oublier. La laisser derrière lui, comme il l'avait fait avec le reste.

Sa fierté lui disait qu'elle n'était rien après tout. Il avait bien vécu 30 ans sans elle et sans ressentir la douleur de son absence. Il pourrait donc bien poursuivre sa vie calmement, avec son absence à ses côtés.

Mais il ne pouvait pas car une partie de son esprit était avec elle, à chaque instant. Cette partie-là, la comprenait, voulait l'aider et la retrouver. Cette infime partie de son être savait à quel point elle était bouleversée et perdue sans lui. Elle s'était voilé la face pendant tellement d'année à propos de ses parents et elle n'avait jamais connu rien d'autre que l'impitoyable vie de pilleuse d'épave sur Jakku.

Elle était perdue face à tout ce qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui. Il savait qu'elle se voilait la face et qu'elle n'était pas honnête envers elle-même. Et elle avait osé le rejeter alors qu'il lui avait proposé son aide.

 **Please have mercy on me**  
 _S'il te plaît aie pitié de moi_  
 **Take it easy on my heart**  
 _Vas-y doucement avec mon coeur_  
 **Even though you don't mean to hurt me**  
 _Même si tu ne veux pas me blesser_  
 **You keep tearing me apart**  
 _Tu continues de me déchirer_  
 **Would you please have mercy on me ?**  
 _Ne veux-tu pas s'il te plaît avoir pitié de moi ?_  
 **I'm a puppet on your string**  
 _Je suis une marionnette sur tes cordes_  
 **And even though you got good intentions**  
 _Et même si tu as de bonnes intentions_  
 **I need you to set me free**  
 _J'ai besoin que tu me libères_  
 **Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart ?**  
 _Ne veux-tu pas s'il te plaît avoir pitié de mon coeur ?_  
 **Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart ?**  
 _Ne veux-tu pas s'il te plaît avoir pitié de mon coeur ?_

Il sentait la fraîcheur de l'eau sur son visage alors qu'il se trouvait dans l'air sec de la salle du trône. Il sentait à quel point elle souffrait de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait mal à cause de ceux qui étaient partis trop tôt et à cause de ceux qui ne les avaient pas rejoints au moment où la résistance avait besoin d'eux.

Il eut un bruit qui ressemblait à un ricanement broyé. Elle _l'incluait_ dans le lot de ceux qui devaient les rejoindre et qui ne l'avait pas fait. Comme si c'était lui qui l'avait trahi.

Comme si c'était lui qui l'avait poignardé en premier. Comme s'il ne ressentait pas une immense douleur brûler et détruire ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps à enfermer. Tous ces sentiments qui n'auraient jamais dût voir le jour…

 **Consuming all the air inside my lungs**  
 _Consumant tout l'air de mes poumons_  
 **Ripping all the skin from off my bones**  
 _Arrachant la peau de mes os_  
 **I'm prepared to sacrifice my life**  
 _Je suis prêt à sacrifier ma vie_  
 **I would gladly do it twice**  
 _Je le ferai volontiers deux fois_  
 **Consuming all the air inside my lungs**  
 _Consumant tout l'air de mes poumons_  
 **Ripping all the skin from off my bones**  
 _Arrachant la peau de mes os_  
 **I'm prepared to sacrifice my life**  
 _Je suis prêt à sacrifier ma vie_  
 **I would gladly do it twice**  
 _Je le ferai volontiers deux fois_

Il aurait tout fait pour elle. Si elle lui avait confiance, si elle ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Il fit taire la plainte qui venait dans sa gorge et les picotements près de ses yeux. Il se mentait à lui-même. Il se sacrifierait encore volontier pour elle.

L'inébranlable certitude qu'elle aurait peut-être pu être, ce qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps, le prit par surprise. Cette certitude le mit à genoux. Il était trop tard.

 **Please have mercy on me**  
 _S'il te plaît aie pitié de moi_  
 **Take it easy on my heart**  
 _Vas-y doucement avec mon coeur_  
 **Even though you don't mean to hurt me**  
 _Même si tu ne veux pas me blesser_  
 **You keep tearing me apart  
** _Tu continues de me déchirer_ **  
Would you please have mercy on me ?**  
 _Ne veux-tu pas s'il te plaît avoir pitié de moi ?_  
 **I'm a puppet on your string**  
 _Je suis une marionnette sur tes cordes_  
 **And even though you got good intentions**  
 _Et même si tu as de bonnes intentions_  
 **I need you to set me free**  
 _J'ai besoin que tu me libères_

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que sa blessure se referme, comme celle qu'elle lui avait déjà infligé. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ça ne s'aggrave pas, qu'elle ne s'infecte pas avec les sentiments qu'il sentait en elle, elle qui était à plusieurs année-lumière de lui. Il devait perdre cette faiblesse qui la liait à lui, et cela avant leur prochaine rencontre.

Avant qu'il la tue. Avant qu'il ne se libère.

C'était la seule solution satisfaisante à ses yeux. Pour faire enfin table rase du passé.

 **I'm begging you for mercy, mercy**  
 _Je te supplie d'avoir pitié, pitié_  
 **Begging you, begging you, please, baby**  
 _Je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie s'il te plaît bébé_  
 **I'm begging you for mercy, mercy**  
 _Je te supplie d'avoir pitié, pitié_  
 **Oh, I'm begging you, I'm begging you**  
 _Oh, je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie_

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne lui restait qu'à espérer qu'elle ait assez pitié de lui pour ne pas le détruire, ne pas l'achever avant qu'il trouve le moyen de rompre définitivement le lien qui les unissait.

Il ne désirait maintenant qu'un peu de temps pour panser ses blessures et la force de l'oublier.

Pitié… Qu'elle ait assez de cœur pour le laisser en paix… Par pitié… Qu'elle arrête de le déchirer de culpabilité…

Comme une réponse à sa prière muette, un éclat de calme la traversa et le traversa lui aussi.

« Rey… »

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Elle était devant lui, trempée, un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres.

Et ses yeux étaient déterminés. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle avait décidé qu'elle n'allait pas perdre espoir. Elle avait décidé qu'ils devaient encore se battre ensemble, pour savoir celui qui avait raison et celui qui avait tort. Elle était calme, et ce calme lui montra qu'elle était convaincue qu'elle finirait pas triompher.

Avant de disparaître, son sourire et ses yeux lui transmirent ce en quoi elle croyait : elle le ramènerait du côté de la lumière.

Puis ce fût le silence.


End file.
